Ice Age: Heat of The Moment
by PrideLander
Summary: A (ONE-SHOT) (SWEET-LEMON) about Diego, and Shira. A romantic story as things get steamy between the two Sabers. Love/Hurt/Comfort/Humor. Rated M for mild langauge and exsplicit 'Love-Sex' scenes.


**Heat of the moment**

**Author's note: Before you begin ready I would like ask that you open another tab and go to YouTube. Find a song called (Ho Hey) by (The Lumineers), and get it ready to play. You can think of this song as the theme for my story. Thank you and enjoy…**

**It was the fall of the year and the weather was getting colder with each passing day. The Leaves had turned beautiful colors before they dropped from the tree branches fluttering to the cold hard ground below. The cool winds kicking them up, and moving them about, as if dancing to the sounds of nature. The distant mountains; majestic as ever covered in a blanket of snow, and seeming almost peaceful. The nights cover the lands in frost, while freezing winds begin to blow in the wee hours of the morning, and just after the setting sun. Only during mid-day are the temperatures tolerable. But as harsh as the fall season is, there is one thing that is warm about it… **

**It is a time of change… A season of happenings and for some… A moment of extreme passion.**

'_**I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO IT RIGHT.'**_

**Shira opens her eyes in the middle of the night, yet again feeling restless, and becoming almost routinely as of late. She lifts her head to look around the pitch black den. Seeing Manny asleep in the back of the cave with Ellie lying against him, gently holding trunks in their sleep. Peaches cuddled next to her mother, while Crash and Eddie snuggle into her back. Sid snoring obnoxiously loud on his large piece of bark, that he conveniently placed by the fire pit. The cold morning wind blows through the entrance sending a small shiver down most of Shira's body. Shaking the cold away she peers over at Diego sleeping at her back and keeping it warm. Her eyes gleaming like pearls in the dark as she edges closer to see what looks like a faint smile of contentment on his face. She grins as she leans even closer to lick the side of his muzzle. He smiles softly in his sleep and rubs his head in his paws. **

'_**I'VE BEEN LIVING A LONLEY LIFE.'**_

'**Hmm cute. He is quiet handsome I will admit. No doubt strong and virile to survive alone for so long.' She instantly snaps from her thoughts and her head to the back of the cave as Manny mumbles some gibberish in his sleep. Her body growing flush, she gets up and walks outside into the brisk morning air and starts panting. After standing outside for a moment the only thing that seems to change is her irritation of her overly heated body, and her restlessness. **

"**Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?" Asking herself as she stalks back and forth. Pondering if she's caught a bug or simply going through a faze. Unsure of the cause of her body's sudden change but feels maybe a good run and a thrilling chase might ease her anxiety. She trots off for the hills at a fast pace. As she reaches the woods, she disappears from sight beyond the tree line in a single bound…**

'_**I'VE BEEN SLEEPING HEAR INSTEAD.'**_

'_**I'VE BEEN SLEEPING IN MY BED.'**_

**Sometime later in the morning Diego begins to stir as a chill passes through him. He blinks opens his eyes, and immediately gets up stretching out his long front legs as he yawns in classic cat fashion. He takes a quick glance around the den to find everyone still asleep. Everyone except Shira.**

'_**I'VE BEEN SLEEPING IN MY BED.'**_

**He sees her tracks heading out into the woods. 'She must left for her morning hunt.' He stretches one last time as he pops his joints, and just before he trots off after her.**

"**Diego." He turns around to find Manny lumbering up him.**

'_**SO SHOW ME FAMILY.'**_

"**What's up Manny? You're up kind of early." Said looking at the over grown mammoth, ten tons to be exact, and after raising his daughter he seems to have only grown 'puffier' than before.**

"**Yah well it's kind of hard to sleep when you got 'Thunder-lungs' snoring away in there." He yawns and looks around, as Diego smirks at his friend's sarcastic remark. Sids snoring is probably the most ferocious sound he makes. Apart from his burping and farting. "Weres Shira? I didn't see her in the den."**

"**She went into the woods, probably to go hunt. She was gone before I got up." Diego says while motioning with his head to the forest behind him. "I was going to see if I could catch up with her right before you called me." **

**Manny looks down at the tawny saber in his typical somber state disappointed. Between his 'OOPS' (overly obsessed parent syndrome), spending time with Ellie, saving Sid, or putting up with the opossum twins keep him far too busy; and now with Diego running off with Shira every chance he gets, he's unable to remember the last time they've spoke. Noticing his winter coat has formed for the harsh winter ahead. "Well don't stand on ceremony on my account." He continues to stare at Diego. "Alright Manny see you later then." Running for the woods soon as the last word rolls from his tongue. The smilodon even looks different than he remembers. More 'robust' or 'mature' if you will but still as quick and agile as Manny can recall. 'Hmm, must be a saber thing.' Manny's eyes pass over his own body. 'I'm getting fat…'**

**An hour goes by with Diego searching for Shira, but her once visable marks in the dirt are now gone, and most likely due to not running. With the wind whipping around pushing away scents that he could otherwise follow make it nearly impossible. Diego gives up his chase figuring they will meet back at the den, as his stomach starts nagging him. But it won't be much if any easier finding something to eat as it was trying to find Shira. After ducking under branches, circling around trees, and sniffing the air he luckily comes across tracks. They appear fresh so he follows them to his target. 'They're strange looking, were have I seen those before?' Something that Diego can't quiet place, but whatever it is he will soon find out. Coming to a clearing, he spots the prey he has being pursuing for the past hour. He almost starts to laugh when he realizes just how easy it's going to be. He's tracking none other than a dodo bird.**

**He could probably walk out there and just tell it to examine his teeth or something as he latches around the birds head. But there wouldn't be the fun of chasing, and tackling his prey to the ground, as he sinks his long deadly fangs into its flesh in a most savage manner.**

'_**ALL THE BLOOD THAT I WILL BLEED.'**_

**Diego moves closer staying as low as he can. His muscles tense and in a flash of orange he springs from behind the bushes. The dodo takes one look and jumps straight in the air screeching in terror as Diego tackles it to the ground leaving feathers behind from the impact. After the saber finishes he cleans himself off licking the remains of blood between his claws, and pads. 'That Dodo wasn't much of a meal but it will suffice until later when we go hunting together.' So with that he heads back to camp.**

**Manny sits outside the den. Ellie keeping his paranoia under control as Peaches has again gone off with the other teenagers looking for fun. Weiner tagging along and no doubt 'complaining' of the dangers involved. Sid still managing to be asleep on his back snoring away, while Crash and Eddie laugh like crazy throwing pine cones from behind a rock into his gapping buck toothed maw.**

**Diego swaggers out from the tree line proud and dignified as he always is after a successful hunt. Manny smirks as he gazes at the haughty Saber. "So Diego, did you catch your 'prey' this morning?" Diego stops and looks at Manny in shock. 'Did he just actually ask me about how my hunt went?' He quickly brushes the surprise from his face. "Ah, it went fine Manny. It will keep my hunger in check till later." Keeping his answer vague, figuring his friend doesn't really want the gory details. As he walk by the Mammoth, Manny raises a brow; the smirk never leaving his face. "That wasn't the kind of 'PREY' I was talking about." Diego looks back at Manny to see the insinuating face he's making. Just before he's able to retort, Crash and Eddie run between his legs giggling like a couple of idiots. Diego just shakes his head at their stupidity. "Shut up Manny. You're starting to sound like Sid." **

**Manny's Face falls from Conniving to stun after the comment. Diego chuckles knowing his words hit home. Finally able to brush off their constant teasing of the subject and reply with his own witty remark. Before He could proceed back into the den, Sid comes running out choking as he hacks up a pine cone. Diego and Manny grimace at the sight of Sids revolting… Performance. He coughs a few more times before speaking. "Did someone call for me? I heard my name." Again Diego shakes his head. "Speak of the devil and 'stupid' comes running." Turning away to lay down before anything else can be said. Sid looks on at him. "Hey, what did I do?" He looks back to Manny hoping for an answer. "And I was hoping you could figure that out on your own." He glances down at. At the… Stuff lying on the ground next to Sid, hoping He would get the hint. Unfortunately for Manny the sloths fickle little mind is too dense to pick up on **_**hints**_**. Manny just rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief as he turns away. Sid watches as he walks off and shrugs his shoulders dropping the subject as he begins his journey for the day; His local food supply. His first step lands in something slimy. "Oh, ish yuck yuck." Shaking his leg, and vigorously dragging his foot on the ground as he winces in grossness. "Well now that that's over time to find some berries." Ignorance is bliss…**

**Diego soon finds sleep and the world around once again fading away. Memories flickering through his mind as he dreams. Brothers and sisters he once had that are no longer of this world. A loving mother that left him far too early and can barely remember. A devoted father that died protecting his son. Friends and distant relatives that left the pack to follow their own desires, or those who were forced out for being too weak before he himself set out to find his way in the world... Wondering if **_**they**_** ever found their way in the world. Or pack mates who met an untimely end defending **_**their**_** land **_**their**_** territory from other packs or… **_**Humans**_**. The humans had taken so much from him and his pack and even if he had killed the baby it would have being not but a drop in the pond. The life of a saber is not easy by any means. Even the weakest of sabers are strong in their own right. Nothing comes easy for a saber. Even **_**love**_** is a battle of its own and only a select few ever live to brave that challenge. The image of a capable saber is **_**pride**_**, **_**dignity**_**, **_**strength**_**,**_** intellect**_**, and **_**endurance**_**. Once and **_**only**_** once you meet that criteria are you suitable enough to have a family. For to be a saber; is to be a warrior. For nothing comes easy. For a saber there are only two choices. To simply die or to live and thrive.**

**Diego soon opens his eyes, only to see Sid watching him. "Sid. Why are you looking at me?" the annoyance apparent in his voice. "I was watching you while you slept. Your eye lids kept moving, your paws kept twitching, and every once in a while your ears would flick around. Did you have a good dream, huh buddy?" Sid wagging his eye brows as Diego looks somewhat surprised. He scoffs and turns away. "I honestly don't know Sid, and even if I did I certainly wouldn't tell you. I can't remember the last time I had a dream that I can recall." Sid starts pouting as he had hoped he was going to hear something juicy. Diego strolls outside to see Peaches talking with her parents telling them about her little trip. She finishes her story just as he makes his way to Manny.**

"**Hey guys what going on?" Ellie looks at him with a big smile. "Oh hey Diego. Peaches here was just telling us about her little trip with Louis and her other friends." He forces a smile trying to be nice as he doesn't find the topic overly interesting. "So ah, has anyone seen Shira around?" Ellie, Peaches, and Manny all look at each other then back at him. Ellie shakes her head no. "Sorry Diego. Now that you mention it none of us has seen, or heard from her since yesterday." A worried emotion washes over him. "You mean it's this late, and she hasn't being back all day?" Ellie shakes her head no again. "I'm sure she's just taking some time for herself." He turns away to start tracking her down. "Diego." Manny says. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a grown saber and can take care of herself." Diego turns to his friend, and frowns at him. "Yes I know she can, but being a saber doesn't dissolve the possibilities of predation, or getting hurt, or killed Manny. There are just as many threats out there for us as there is for anyone else; maybe even more."**

**And with that he speeds off to find the lone tigress in hopes that she isn't in trouble. The trio look on worriedly as they relies Diego is right. A lone saber is a vulnerable target. Besides predation from bears, lions, and wolves they would kill a saber simply for competitive gain, and a smilodon pack would kill them over a territorial dispute. Also not forgetting the possibly fatal dangers of hunting that is so common for predators to meet their end.**

**It didn't take him long before he came upon the spot where he had lost her trail earlier in the day. The winds have long since stopped allowing him to sniff her out but now the tracks are almost a day old putting his skills to the test. But now he's determined to find Shira. The scent she leaves behind grows stronger the longer he follows her trail. Taking a moment he looks up at the sky to get his bearings after sniffing every inch of the ground. Her trail heads steadily closer to the mountains in front of him. The moon starting to appear in the sky as the sun has dropped considerably. 'Dam it. The winds are going to pick up soon. I need to find her fast.' Hurrying his pace as much as he can. 'But as long as she's been gone it could take me forever to catch up to her.' **

**After what seems like forever, the scent is now very clear. 'There's something different about her scent I can't place, but there's no doubt in my mind it's hers.' Now able to trot as he follows her trail. He continues forward as he looks up to see the last seconds of the sun setting just beyond the horizon. A short period of time passing before the winds settle in for the night. As if it was the command of the sun to hinder his pursuit, the winds charge past the trees and through his fur. But her trail is strong now, and it will take more than a slight breeze to brush it away.**

**Following her trail for well over an hour and already completely dark with only the moon to light his way. The winds already at full speed, and the once strong scent now faint if not none existent; and hearing anything nearby will be impossible with all the rattling, rustling, and creaking of trees, branches, branches with leaves, and leaves on the ground. After another hour Diego completely loses her trail once again. Growing hungry and tired as he wonders aimlessly in search…**

'_**I DUNNO WERE I BELONG.'**_

**After a short while he happens across an elk that just barely catches his eyes grazing in a small clearing. 'Satisfying my hunger may help me clear my mind. Perhaps she'll be close enough to smell the fresh blood, and come in search of curiosity. Couldn't hurt could it?' He cautiously slinks up behind the elk. The elk clearly on high alert as his head keeps looking from side to side in search of danger, and only dropping his head to eat for just a second. With the wind and noise around him, all other senses but sight are worthless. 'This elk is foolish to be out on a night like this by himself. I'll make sure it's his last mistake.' Diego's thoughts clear as he moves closer upon every gust of wind with his intent to kill to satisfy his growing needs. Just as he drops his head to the grass again Diego lunges forward. The Bull elk darts from his spot, with Diego right behind him and closing in. Just as he leaps into the air with a frightful roar that would scare the living shii… Well you get the point. Just as he leaps he sees a flash of white moving at his kill with incredible speed, and furiosity. They both land on the elk tumbling to the ground in a jumble of hooves, legs, antlers, bodies, claws, and fur. Diego forces the big elk down with his powerful legs, and grips at its side with his teeth, as the large bodied animal lashes out for survival. He clearly see's the tigress clamping down around its throat while avoiding the bulls frightfully long, and deadly antlers. Their eerie glowing eyes reflecting the moons haze as they stare at each other under the night sky, while suffocating the life from the body beneath them.**

**The body going limp with only a few minor leg twitches as life blood flows upon the grass, neither releasing their hold of the meal to come to ensure the elk is dead. Shira starts to jerk and tug the body her way. Diego takes this as playing and begins pulling as well, while trying to smile at the same time. Which probably looks more like he's about to release a menacing snarl. Shira starts to growl at his attempts before letting go. "What do you think you're doing!? This is **_**MY**_** kill!" Diego's playful demeanor leaves him as he lets go of the elk in shock of her attitude. **

'_**I DON'T KNOW WERE I WENT WRONG.'**_

"**What do you mean **_**your**_** kill!? I helped bring it down, and I'm the one who started the chase. It's our kill but if you really want to get down to brass tacks here it's **_**rightfully mine**_**!" Diego's outburst doesn't help Shira's anger any as her hackles begin to rise. "So what!? Without me you would have probably lost it and I'm the one who crushed its throat! Besides why are you even out here!?" Diego's temper starting to boil over. "What am I doing out here!? I'm out here looking for you fearing the worst has happened along with everybody else!" Shira scoffs at him. "I'm a **_**grown**_** female, and I can take care of myself and have been able to do so long before I met you! **_**GO AWAY**_**; I don't need a baby sitter!" **

**Diego looks at her dumbfounded as to why she's directing her anger at him. "Pfft got nothing to say. Figures!" She turns and stalks off in a huff. Diego shakes his head clearing his before following. "Shira Wait! What's wrong?" He asks genuinely concerned. "I said leave me ALONE!" As she spins around she strikes him across the face with her claws. She gasps lightly and steps away at what she has just done wishing she could take it back. Diego's head facing to the right as he continues to look away for a moment with his eyes closed. His hackles' rise as he slowly opens his rage filled eyes, and turns back to Shira. A threatening guttural rumble echoing from within him as he begins to snarl. Shira's ears lay back as her lips curl releasing a snarl of her own preparing herself for the fight of the century. Four visually large gashes across the face would cause anyone to lose their cool; dignity and pride be damned.**

**For a split second they stand staring each other down looking for faults in one another, before they both lunge at the other meeting in mid air. As bodies and teeth clash, Diego being heavier pushes her back. For some distance around the sounds of ferocious snarls, growls, hisses, and roars can be heard echoing down from the mountain side. Scaring any and all around the area to their wits end. Birds franticly flying from their nests. Squirrels and other small game hiding in their wholes trembling in fear, and any other wild creatures sprinting for dear life. It sounds like two unholy beasts battling it out for world dominance with only one bloody solution. Shira leaps upon Diego's side with all her strength knocking him to the ground as she tries to pin him down forcing him to submit as she digs her hooks into his flesh. But no such action happens for as soon as she's on top he easily throws her off with all four of his muscular legs; Skin leaving along with her claws. Rolling over onto his feet before sprinting after her to do in turn what she just tried to do to him. Shira's quickly back on her feet only to be sent back whirling to the ground once again with Diego on top. Using the already built momentum she thrust her rear legs up into his guts sending him over her head. She stands up and flies at him in a flurry of claws and teeth almost too fast to see. As they tumble about, her claws find hold in many places as she drags them harshly across his skin carving up his sides along with her teeth leaving their mark around his neck followed by painful roars. She stumbles and trips backwards as he shoves her away. He quickly charges ahead for his chance, taking advantage of her position before finally getting a good hold of her, before using every muscle in his body to force her to the ground hard. Shira quickly tries to get up as she snaps at his face to no avail. Diego has her pinned this time. His front paws holding her shoulders down while his back half has her back half twisted, and unable to kick up at him.**

**Shira gives up and turns away, as Diego Breaths heavily through his clenched teeth only inches from the side of her face clarifying he has won. Large clouds of mist rushing from their lungs with every breath. They remain so for a time, before Shira starts inhaling his over powering male musk. She slowly turns her head to looks up as he slightly backs off allowing her enough room. The cuts on his face bleeding heavily, while the very tip of his left ear missing. His chest bleeding from the multiple lacerations. His legs and shoulders punctured full of holes, and long painful scratches down his sides reaching from his back on down. All that and he still stands there as if it were nothing and ready for more. **

**She looks down at her own body… Not a single scratch. Closing her eyes, and replaying the fight in her head she realizes not once did he aim to hurt her. **

'_**BUT I CAN WRITE A SONG.'**_

**She begins to chuckle profusely. "What's so funny!?" He snarls at her obviously still ill tempered. Shira tries to suppress her laughter. "Nothing… Just you're so soft." He lets out another low growl. "What!?" She begins to chuckle a little more. "But you're my softy now." As she reaches up to Diego slowing, he recoils slightly. Licking under his neck, and chin affectionately. He steps off her and backs away wary of her ruse, with anger and confusion written all over him. She gets up and slowly walks to him. She sits down just inches away. Her head facing down as her eyes look up apologetically at his own, while she places a gentle paw to his shoulder and speaks gently. "You win... I submit to you."**

'_**I BELONG WITH, YOU BELONG WITH ME.'**_

'_**YOU'RE MY SWEET HEART.'**_

**A gentle smile reaches her lips as she places her head softly under his neck. Shira starts purring as she rubs under his chin to no end. Shira senses his wariness to return any affection of his own, and so proceeds to push forward forcing him onto his back slowly. She stands over him as he lies back, flicking her tail to disperse her condition while she rubs her head down the side of his neck. After a moment or two her sweet aroma washes over him like a tidal wave as his breathing becomes long and forceful almost gasping for air. Diego begins to purr and slowly knead at the air with his paws as her pheromones begin to overtake his senses. She speaks ever so softly into his throat. "I submit myself to you." Giving him a long lick from his neck to his chin, and then another to the side of his lips as she gets off him. Diego stands up almost dizzily as he watches The pirate saunter away looking back at him with her alluring sapphire eyes. Not once has he ever felt so anxious. His heart pounding ready to burst from his chest as if he just climbed the highest mountain. But yet his body courses with adrenalin, and trembles in excitement. His throat soar as if he was parched, and she was an oasis. Never in his life has he wanted something so bad that he couldn't maintain his self control. His head drunk on her scent alone, as his emerald eyes take in all of her beauty. Watching the saucy tigress as she flaunts her sex at him and mesmerized by it. Only during his first hunt had he felt anything remotely close to this. This is the ultimate prey, to take a mate of your own… For no fight, no prey before or hereafter will ever amount to what he's about to embark on.**

'_**I BELONG WITH YOU, YOU BELONG WITH ME.'**_

'_**YOU'RE MY SWEET.'**_

'_**I DON'T THINK YOUR RIGHT FOR HIM.'**_

"**What are you waiting for? I won't bite… Anymore." A small giggle escapes her. Diego begins to take a shaky step forward. His body aching in pain as his lower half aches in discomfort below him. As he stands above her lower half she flicks her tail again just below his face. As Shira's heat intoxicates him once again, Diego's legs nearly collapse beneath him. Weather he wants to or not primal urge has now taken over for him and will not be relinquishing control until nature has taken its course. Shira chuckles knowing he's at the whims of her seduction. As he stand completely above her he licks behind her ears and receives a most pleasing purr in return giving all the inspiration he needs. His loving licks moving down the side of her face then to the back of her neck. Shira tenses her neck as her light pants quicken in pace. Diego lightly grips the scruff of her neck with his teeth as he positioned himself; Shira lifting herself to meet him in unity putting her tail to the side and ready to accept him upon herself. Her body shaking in fear and anticipation as her curiosity, love, and determination help her through. The first time is always the scariest. **

**Finally the moment of truth. Shira easing back as Diego pushes forward, and in an instant experiencing a pleasure together neither has ever known before now engulfing their very being. Finally connected together in this monumental moment body, mind, and soul as mates as they **_**mate**_**… They stay unmoving waiting for the twinge of pain they feel to subside, and will gladly endure again for the relief they now feel. Diego finally ready to move from the initial shock and ready to take his course of action. He slowly pulls away from Shira only to quickly recoil back in. She lets out a subtle grunt as he crashes into her slightly farther than before. He lets out a deep hot breath that brushes past her ear before he repeats his action. Every complete motion repeating sooner than the last, till completely hilting to his limits as the tension between them subsides. Shira sturdies herself with her strong legs as she latches to the ground with her claws. Holding firm before being jolted forward and settling back only to be shocked again.**

'_**THINK OF WHAT I MIGHT HAVE BEEN.'**_

'_**IF YOU TOOK A BUS TO CHINA TOWN.'**_

**Every movements now completely fluent as Diego recoils, pulls back, recoils, and recoils, again, and again. Shira holds her head high looking directly above her with her eyes closed panting away with a clenched jaw as if her breaths were being knocked out of her upon every impact. Every breath he takes curls up her neck as if caressing it only to blend with her own misty breath before it's swept away on the wind. Shira feels Diego's pace quicken as his force increases. Breaths escaping them both in time with the other. Their panting increasing in speed to a point which seems like a continues stream of air as if they shared a single set of lungs. All of a sudden He hits her hard and continues to push on almost knocking her over, soon followed by three short thrust. Shira's once hot skin now feeling cold like ice as her insides fill with a heat that feels as if she were about to catch fire. Shira shocked by the three short jolts that seem to fan the flame within her.**

**Diego releases his hold on the back of her scruff only to quickly pull away. She feels a quick sharp pain that brings out a small whimper. She angrily snaps her head back to Diego who looks as though he's strutting around proudly. She quickly walks up to him and growls in his face. Diego shrinks back, and turns his head to the right looking out the corner of his left eye apologetically. "What are you doing that HURT!?" She studies his face to see he didn't mean to harm her. Her eyes catch a glance upon the wounds on the side of his face. She looks down ashamed before glancing at his other numerous wounds upon his body. "S-sorry I didn't mean… Just please be more gentle I…" She couldn't finish so she just lies back down in her spot taking her place, trying to hide the embarrassment and shame on her face from Diego. "I-I'm ready when you are. That is if you still want too." Said timidly without her usual self confidence. Diego frowns as he walks up alongside her; placing a paw over her shoulder he moves in to lick the side of Shira's face only for her to turn away.**

'_**I'D BE STANDING ON CANAL.'**_

'_**AND BOWERY.'**_

'_**AND SHE'D BE STANDING NEXT TO ME.'**_

**Diego smirks softly before he uses his paw to pull the disgruntle tigress over as she unwillingly lies on her side unmoving. Shira looks on ahead emotionless, and avoiding eye contact as Diego lies on top of her. He slowly licks the side of her face and the back of her head before he whispers into her ear. "Shira I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and if it's with you than of course I want to. I've been attracted to you since I first met you. From your peculiar fur, to your alluring eyes… To this pretty ear ring upon the ear of which I speak. I love you. Always have, always will, and DON'T you forget that." He moves down to lick her neck to feel a rumbling sensation upon his tongue as Shira starts purring again. He chuckles and moves to lick her face again, only for it to meet with her own tongue. He pulls back in slight surprise only to move back knowing he likes it. **

'_**I BELONG WITH YOU, YOU BELONG ME.'**_

**They continue to crisscross paths with their new found pleasure of meeting tongue with tongue as their bristles tickle the other. Shira pulls away and giggles. "You should stop grooming yourself so much tiger. I can taste you all over your tongue." Diego scoffs in shock, and then smirks. "Your one to talk. I can taste your 'condition' all over your lips." Shira instantly stops giggling to turn away in embarrassment. Diego chuckles devilishly. "But I didn't say there was anything wrong with that did I?" She looks back to see his loving smile only for one of her own to appear before licking his nose. "I'm ready when you are." Her eyes instantly dart away unable to believe that she just verbally offered herself to him, until a warm lick catches her nose. She notices him standing up and without a word she just takes her place to ready herself again.**

'_**YOU'RE MY SWEET HEART.'**_

**She feels another loving lick behind her ears and neck before he once again takes hold of her scruff in his maw. To their pleasure the slight pain they felt before was no longer there as they slip upon each other effortlessly. Diego like before builds his momentum to a steady rhythmic pace that he can maintain. Shira again panting to the pleasures of Diego's pulsing upon her back, and starts to think back to the whole start of this. How her restlessness kept her awake for the past week, and only sleeping a couple hours at a time. How she felt this way before and simply pushed it down, but this time being… Over whelming. Once figuring out what was happening she felt that if she didn't escape Diego's presence her hormones wouldn't allow her to control her body. Unknown to her but breathing in his essence while he was asleep is what sent her own biology into an uncontrollable frenzy. Scared, unwilling, too stubborn, and too prideful to simply let a male 'even one that she **_**loves' **_**to take her in her moment of weakness. Or need which ever you prefer. Her desperate attempt to push him away when he found her out of worry, and after a fight she started and held nothing back too which she ultimately lost. She realized that he loves her to much to cause her harm showing her how foolish she's been. Maybe her admiration for his ability to beat her in a fight while holding so much back, or possibly a base instinct approving he is an acceptable strong virile male, or maybe his gentle demeanor towards her, or even all of that. All she knows is that she loves him and doesn't want it any other way and will gladly offer herself up to him time and time again from now on.**

'_**I BELONG WITH YOU, YOU BELONG WITH ME.'**_

**Finally breaking from her thoughts to the passion at hand. 'I love him, and this is what I want. This is where I want to be.' With that thought she begins to buck, meeting in time with Diego's own forceful strides. Shocked for but a moment at her sudden enthusiasm, only to find it inspiring to increase his effort. As Shira hilts him on every impact she begins to feel a tingling, as Diego feels his moment soon to come arising again. Desperately quickening their action to an end that could be described as the big bang. Both arriving to a point which both feel will lose all control. Their fierce battle about to come to a conclusion. Both enduring as long as possible to savor the lust before it abruptly ends. The final few clashes met with unbridled force from both. Diego making a valiant effort too short jab with his stricken body as he twitches with a sensation unlike any other. Shira once again feels a heat boiling within her that stimulates her own unworldly ecstasy. Purrs emanating from both cats that can be mistaken for low growls, with expressions upon their faces that can be mistaken for anguish. But neither are they pained or angered but simply over whelmed in blissful joy as they both slump to the ground. Their eyes closed and panting like animals in the cold night air, as the leaves brush past them on the brisk winds. Diego lets go licking the spot of his grip and slowly moving up. Shira reveals her eyes as she looks directly at the moon gleaming with contentment. **

'_**YOU'RE MY SWEET HEART.'**_

"**I hope their alright. Those sounds coming off the hillside were kind of scary. Maybe we should go looking for them?" Ellie looks at Manny with a look of comfort. "Don't worry Manny. Those two can take care of themselves, and together they can take on anything I'm sure of it. They'll return we just have to wait for them." He glances over with a soft smile on his face, eased by her words. He reaches for her trunk as she does the same, as they sit outside the cave entrance waiting for their friends to return safely, looking on into the night.**

**The small clearing beneath ominous shapes of bare branches. Their creepy shadows cast upon the pale ground, and the deep of the surrounding woods appearing to be endless and dark. But this bleak back drop seems nothing but romantic with two tigers amidst their battle of love caught in the spot light as if a show for all to see.**

'_**AND LOVE, WE NEED IT NOW.'**_

**All their writhing, grinding, thrusting, toiling, squirming… Twisting, jerking, jolting, and jostling of their bodies in the motions of their sex… The roars, purrs, growls, pants, huffs, grunts, and puffs all vocal pleasures of their effort… The digging of his teeth upon her neck, the scratching of her paws as she kneads the ground, and the turning of soil with their paws in the turbulence of their activity. All simply physical words to describe the scene before you, but all fall short of what's actually happening without looking deeper. To metaphorically gaze or peer inside to see beneath the fur, the skin, the muscle… The bone, and everything else, for it is not physical, but what's inside every physical action. Something so small it can't be seen, but so important nothing would exist without it. Hidden behind every physical expression is the spark, the love, lust, passion, desire, pride, will, and ecstasy; all unimaginable sensations. To pull back the curtain. To see the entirety of all that's happening in the spot light of the moon. Evolution continueing it's never ending cycle, as we watch the beginning of life in the making. The scene before us can only be described by one word… Magic.**

'_**LETS HOPE FOR SOME.'**_

**The two continue to clash in the heat of their battle… The battle of the sexes. He continues to pummel her only for her to endure. Pit against one another, But a battle they must face to further a common goal for the common good. For their race, for their species. For love, and for all that's right; this is not a battle of the sexes, but a war for Life, Love, and Survival! Shira endures as Diego attacks! He presses upon her, and breaks down her walls! His stamina verses her endurance! Parrying the others attacks with their own strike! Intimate yet violent! Graceful yet barbaric! The erratic movements accelerating as Blood begins to rise from untimely senses tingling! They continue to fight faster, and harder till one or the other gives out! Hitting with everything he has, as the tigress returns the same. And just as the fight reaches it's peak!? it stops… Diego grunts while almost motionless with nothing but the quick subtle twitches of his legs as he roils inside her. Every muscle in his body tight, sore, and tired. Loosening his grip on Shira but unable to remove himself. Sorry Diego it's not a fight your meant to win. But you're not the only one upon which it takes its toll. **

**Shira locks into a fitful bout of breathing as her body spastically contracts sapping her strength. Feeling him as a part of her, it takes all her self control to keep from roaring in pleasure. As Shira's nerves settle, she sets them both down slowly as her legs shake before they slump to the ground. Lying tiredly on the ground as she basks in the afterglow. For the moment her body no longer anxious, and no longer hot… Her need satisfied for now after the three hour session which upon they completed more than a dozen times. Diego right behind her gasping for air winded beyond his own belief. After noticing his frenzied breathing, She gets up slowly and gently eases apart from their connection. Stretching out her legs as she stands testing her estranged body, before turning to lick his neck lovingly to help him ease to a relaxed state. She giggles "We should eat something tiger. You're going to need to keep your strength up. Both of us will need it. " He simply nods his head in response too exhausted to make words. They make their way to the cold lifeless body of the elk to eat. He lies down at the rump while Shira lies at the other end digging at the shoulders. He eats slowly constantly glancing up at her. After a few minutes pass by he stops, and stares at the elk only to glance at her again. He stiffly stands up and lumbers closer before slumping back down beside her before returning to eat. Shira spares him a quick glance and a gentle smile that he fails to catch.**

_**CAUSE OH, WERE BLEEDING OUT.'**_

**With the carcass half gone, and their bellies full they groom themselves clean. Shira finishing only to see Diego's slow licks, as he eases at his tender body. She walks to his side "You want help with that?" He looks up at her "No, I can handle it." Just before he can lick his leg again "Are you sure you wouldn't like help?" He looks back to her "N-no seriously I'm fiiiinnn" Unable to finish sentence before Shira places a paw on his shoulder forcing him to lie down. "You idiot, I want too ok?" He looks to protest but fails to find any words to make a worthy argument before he simply lies down. Purring to her gentle touch to his stained fur. He almost falls asleep, just before she starts licking his shoulder. A pained growl escaping him as her tongue passes over his wounds. He lifts his head to look at her "S-sorry, but some of these need to be cleaned." He rests his head back down "It's alright, I've had worse I'll be ok."**

"**hmm, it's cute when Mr. Softie acts all tough." Shira mocks. Diego opens his mouth only for nothing to come out and simply closing it again. Beaming in victory she licks his wounds.**

"**Hmm, whatever you say Kitty." **

'**I BELONG WITH YOU, YOU BELONG WITH ME.'**

'**YOU'RE MY SWEET HEART.'**

"**We better look for them. They've been gone far too long, something must have happened." Manny looks at her in a tone that says 'Are You Ready?'. "Manny don't **_**worry**_** their fine." Ellie trying her best to sooth his anxiety. "How can you be so sure? Look if you don't want to go that's fine but **_**I am**_**." He stands and starts walking in the direction Diego had left. Ellies trunk wraps around his tusk jerking his head back to stop him. "Manny If it's taking him this long to find Shira then what makes you think you're going to find them? You. We don't have the ability to track like he does." He frowns not accepting her statement as an excuse. " So what? They could be in trouble needing are help, waiting for **_**us**_** to rescue them. Diego was right; They have more risks to deal with than I gave credit. I should have followed him when he left. They could be hurt, or worse they could be **_**dea-" "Manny!" **_**She cuts him off before he can finish. "As fast as Diego left none of us would have been able to keep up to him. Besides after all you guys have been through, do you really think anything short of the end of the world is going to stop them?"**

**Manny looks down to think. His eyes glancing up; She's right. "Ellie I'm Sorr-" "Shhh. I hear something." Ellie cuts off, and points to the woods. Shira, and Diego appear from the dark of the forest. Relief rushes over them both, but suddenly Manny stomps over to them. "Were have you two been!? We've been worried sick abou-" Ellie cuts him off yet again. "Oh My God!? Diego what happened? Did you two get into a fight?"**

**Their ears lay back, and Diego glances at Shira then up to the worried mammoths before he answers. "Ah y-you could say that, sort of…" Shira makes an attempt to escape the questions. "Well were both very tired from are walk so I'm going to lay down." All eyes upon her, and as she passes Diego she flicks her tail in his face. An awestruck daydreamer's daze clear on his face. "You coming**_** tiger?" **_**She ask as she never looks back, just knowing he was right behind. **

'_**I BELONG WITH YOU, YOU BELONG WITH ME.'**_

'_**YOU'RE MY SWEET.'**_

**The mammoths watch as he trots up alongside as they disappear behind the veil of the cave. Ellie raises a brow.**_** "Ahh." **_**Manny looks at Ellie with a grin on his face. Clearly amused at the spectacle that just happened. "What?" She giggles and turns to Manny. "You know, It's that **_**time**_** of the **_**season."**_** He catches the hint right away and they go into a fit of chuckles. "I'm glad you're not a saber…" His dry humor cracking them both up.**

_**Authors Note:**__**Please play the song now before reading on. Thank you.**_

**Diego stiffly lies down to rest. Everyone asleep but the mammoths outside. He stares at his paws totally lost in his thoughts. What just happened, what it means. What his life was lacking, and what his future now holds… A family. **_**Him**_**, **_**her,**_** and **_**'their family'. **_**He can't help but feel happy that after all these years. He's no longer alone, and neither is she…**

**He feels a body slump next to him. Her warmth enveloping him from the cold night air. He calmly looks from his paws to Shira. Both smiling softly knowing this was meant to be. He looks long and hard as if he can see another world, as she does the same. Eyes locked and for a moment, time stands still. 'Her beautiful white fur. Her soft beautiful blue eyes. The way she walks, the way she talks. The way she holds herself, her pride, and her dignity… She's perfect to me. Just**_** beautiful…' **_**Looking into his eyes. So full of emotion that he never shows outside his shell, and so much more... Longing. 'He's so strong, but yet he's so gentle. I've never met another saber like him. Handsome, and his eyes I… I can see right to his heart. I was afraid of starting a family, but with him I feel as though I can face the world. I'm ready to be with him, and him only… **_**In love**_**." They slowly reach in and lick each other's cheek. A kiss of love. Shira lies down her head, as Diego lays his upon hers both content, both… **

**In love…**

**Life…**

**Passion…**

_**Fin….**_

_**Author's commentary: I heard this song just as I was finishing the last 500 words or so, so I put it in hear finding it perfect. Must have been fate. Hope you liked it and if you did please comment. I put a lot of effort into this so it's really appreciated. Thanks**_


End file.
